1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium, a print control method and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
In many cases, for example, in an office, plural terminals (personal computers) are connected to one printing device (printer) by a network, such as a local area network (LAN), and plural users share one printing device. In this case, recording sheets corresponding to print jobs of plural users are output to one printing device. The printing device sorts and outputs the recording sheets such that the users can know whose the recording sheets are and to which print job the recording sheets correspond.